Seasonal
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Let the snow fall down, down, down on you, babe. - NamelessShipping


**Pokemon isn't mine!**

* * *

When the snow hits his cheeks, he has no reason to care, and nothing to explain. There are no people here, and there is no reason to cry or to care.

And he likes it that way.

That's why he's here. He would rather be here than actually talk to stupid people who don't seem to understand his complex demeanor, and think that life is a merry-go-round.

He hates that.

They think what they want to, but he knows what they think of him. That he's something inhuman, the most powerful trainer ever, when really they're talking about _him_. And _they're_ - or in this case, _he's_ - not the one doing the work. The other beings, the other creatures are.

But the other people are so _selfish _and cruel and conceited that they have yet to see they're _not _powerful. They're miniscule compared to the beings that do their desires.

They're called out on it because they're apparently good at training the monsters, that they have this awesome power.

And Red scoffs.

That's why he hates it so much. Because they're all dumb, and why should he waste his precious time on people who are so stupid to not even notice how tiny they are? He doesn't even want to talk to them until they can comprehend his thoughts.

And it could be argued that he's just the same, just as conceited, but he's so much different, because he's made a realization that nobody else has.

So he waits on the mountain for someone worthy of his thoughts.

And the snow just keeps on falling.

* * *

It's then that Red finds himself face to face with the end of the world. Something that relentlessly haunts him:

His past.

Or really, something from his past - in particular, some_one_.

He's got this lack of care for a lot of things, but he's grown up - something Red can just sense. His eyes are green and he's a brunette. Red would know his footsteps anywhere.

It's here that he comes face to face with the boy for the first time in many years.

And he's _changed_.

Not in appearance, but in character. He's not the silly, careless boy he once was. And because of this, Red finds himself shifting awkwardly - something he's never done before.

The other boy throws something that Red would describe as a smile at him. Red just wears his blank, emotionless expression. The other boy doesn't seem to care or notice. It's normal.

"Hey," is all the other boy says.

Red doesn't respond.

Normal.

The other boy rolls his eyes, "You know, I haven't seen you in a while... It's been, what, three or four years?"

_Actually, it's been _five- Red's thoughts tell the other boy so.

"Ever since you left, there's been so much talk. To be honest, I knew you were up here, but everyone else thinks that you're some phantom or whatever. It's dumb,"

_So the people are still dumb, huh? Ha, they haven't changed a bit._

The other boy has these imaginary conversations with Red, just because he can read him so well.

"Well, yeah, they don't change. You don't either, do you?"

_That's not for me to judge, Green. You know that. _

"Well, I suppose you're right..."

_You know I'm right. But you've changed. It's easy to sense from billions of miles away._

"You were always good at that kind of stuff - reading emotions and faces and people, no matter if you didn't know them. You already kind of did,"

_Well, I was always missing one thing._

"Yeah, their name. You would always get that wrong, right?"

_Why are you really here?_

"...I wanted to talk. No purpose other than that,"

_Are you sure?_

"Sure as I'll ever be. Why won't you really talk to me, Red? You never used to be this way,"

And for a second, it's green on red - autumn colors changing - but yet, to everyone else, it would just be two boys staring at each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

But to them, it's completely different. No visit from anyone's the same. Yet this is the first time Green's visited - and there's snow stuck in his hair, in Red's hair, melted snow rolling down their cheeks.

_...I can't answer that. _

Green turns away, and scoffs, "Come off it, babe. Go talk to your mom that you haven't seen in five years. She's probably incredibly worried,"

His tone is teasing, but serious and sarcastic. Red knows that Green's smirking at him.

Red turns back out to look off the mountain, and there's no imaginary response. But Green inches ever so slightly closer and Red looks back at him, eyes under the brim of his hat.

And the snow just keeps on falling, even as their lips meet and flames are extinguished. And finally, it changes to autumn.

And the nameless boys become known - the snow falling on their heated kiss, which could only be described as the changing of the seasons.


End file.
